


everybody talks

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: sm prep was known for its theater department, but no play that professor junmyeon put on could ever compare to the drama three teachers could create.alternatively; johnkunyong needs more love, but i also can't write, so this is my shot. sorry in advance for the underwhelming length buti did my best :')





	everybody talks

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap/status/1055093654287728640)
> 
> dt my johnkunyong hoes

The bell screeched throughout the halls of SM Prep, signalling the end of the current class period. Donghyuck cringed in his seat and slid his phone out of his pocket. His phone had vibrated multiple times while Mr. Qian was rambling about how they were  _ juniors _ now and they  _ should _ know dimensional analysis by now because it  _ really _ isn’t  _ that _ hard and he can’t understand  _ why _ they just  _ refuse _ to do it correctly. Now, usually Donghyuck would ignore the rant in favor of sending the group chat a few cursed images to spice it up. And normally Mr. Qian wouldn’t mind, but the teacher was already fuming and Donghyuck didn’t feel like losing his phone just yet. 

So when he slid the device out of his pocket, he wasn’t surprised to see the myriad of notifications his friends had so graciously left for him. He tapped at the cool screen, unlocking it swiftly before he opened his messaging app. Donghyuck never liked scrolling either, but as he walked to his next class, he allowed himself to find where he had last spoken before putting the device away. 

The chat was a mess. Of course it was. It wouldn’t be them if it wasn’t. Jisung was complaining about work and Chenle kept calling him weak because of it. It was the usual banter, but what caught Donghyuck’s eye was the photo Jeno had snapped. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed as he clicked on it and zoomed further in. It was a picture of a suspiciously tall man and a smaller one, walking side by side, their hands wound together. Of course, Donghyuck didn’t need to see their faces to know that the people were Professor Seo and Professor Lee. 

 

**Nono:** 10 points to team SeoLee

 

Donghyuck snickered at that. The other members of the chat started arguing after the picture. Was it real? Was Mr. Seo cheating on Mr. Qian? Was Mr. Lee cheating on Mr. Qian? Was it platonic? No one knew. That was the fun of poking in teachers’ private lives. The teachers never confirmed or denied anything, letting the kids’ imaginations do the work on what was exactly going on between the three of them. 

The late bell rang as Donghyuck slid in his seat in his next class, which, coincidentally, happened to be History. Professor Seo stepped in boldly, his hair slicked back, wire rim glasses perched perfectly on his nose. Behind him, Mark scurried inside the classroom, taking his seat next to Donghyuck in the back.

“Did you see the messages Jeno sent?” Mark hissed, leaning towards Donghyuck ever so slightly. Donghyuck smiled ominously as he turned his head towards the board. Professor Seo sat on his desk and looked at Mark, who cringed and sat straight up in his seat, tearing his head away from his friend. Professor Seo smiled brightly and cleared his throat.

“It’s always nice to teach when every kid in the class is paying attention.” A few kids snickered and hooted out Mark’s name. “Now now, no name calling. Please open up your notebooks, we’re taking notes today. And make sure you’re taking good notes today, tomorrow we’re playing Devil’s Advocate and debating on Robespierre’s rise to power. Were his methods justified? Was he doing justice to Rousseau’s philosophies?” Donghyuck promptly spaced out. Jaemin would take notes for him later as Donghyuck would take notes for him in literature. The boy pulled out his phone and caught Mark doing the same in his peripherals. 

 

**DBE:** Did you take any notes in Science? Or do I have to do that today?

**Me:** Nah srry, Qian was in a pissy mood today, no lecture

**DBE:** Do you think it correlates to what nono sent?

**Me:** u kno i believe only in polyam seoqianlee

 

Donghyuck could hear Mark mumble in contemplation next to him. They all had their different theories and bets, Donghyuck believing firmly that all three teachers were together. He’d never know for sure though. None of them would because as fun as theorizing about teachers’ lives was, they knew their limits. 

Donghyuck started feeling uncomfortable in his seat. He shifted once or twice before pocketting his phone and raising his hand. Professor Seo beamed at him.

“Ah Mr. Lee, are you going to answer the question?” Donghyuck shrunk under his gaze and blanked. He wasn’t paying attention.

“Uhh… I was going to ask to go to the bathroom,” he answered plainly. A few of his classmates, including Mark, chortled quietly. Professor Seo sighed and waved him off. Donghyuck sheepishly made his way from between the desks and out the door. Once he was away from the door, the boy slid his phone out again. He made his way towards the bathroom, albeit slowly.

**DBE:** don’t take your time.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark’s salty text as he pushed open the door to the bathroom. He was greeted with the sounds of smacking lips and soft sighs coming from one of the stalls. Donghyuck wanted to gag. Of course someone decided to get frisky in the bathroom. Education is such a turn on…

As Donghyuck turned on his heel to go find a different bathroom, not wanting to be subjected to the sounds of two horny teens going at it in a school bathroom, he heard it.

“Wait no, not there Kun.” 

Donghyuck froze in his movements. That was definitely not Professor Lee’s voice and Kun was definitely not Professor Qian’s first name, nope nope nope. Donghyuck didn’t need to hear any more before he bolted out, red in the face. He did not hear what he just heard, definitely not.

 

**Me:** gAYS YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD

**DBE:** wHAT?!

**Sarcastic Soulmate:** im all ears lol

**Me:** injun arent u in detention?

**Sarcastic Soulmate:** bold of you to assume anyone here cares. nana visits me all the time even tho im not supposed to talk to anyone.

**DBE:** Wow the class prez is breaking rules, I wonder why

**Sarcastic Soulmate:** i know, im a wonderful influence on my boyfriend

**Sarcastic Soulmate:** n e waze, what did you hear?

**Me:** oh yeah,,,

**Me:** heard mr. lee and mr. qian getting frisky in the bathroom

**Sarcastic Soulmate:** 30 pts to qianlee

**Me:** fr tho it was nastea

 

Nasty wasn’t the proper word to use. He’d found his boyfriend’s porn stash before. Donghyuck wasn’t completely naive to the world of intimacy, though it wasn’t his ballpark, but hearing two of his teachers making out in their bathroom was uncomfortable. 

Donghyuck walked back into the classroom, where he noted that Mark was sitting with a red face. The boy raised an eyebrow at him as he slid into his seat. Donghyuck nudged Mark with his foot. The other boy snapped out of his daze and looked back at his friend. Donghyuck made a face at him and Mark pulled out his notebook for the first time since the first day of school. She opened to an empty page and wrote down in black marker,  _ got my phone confiscated, pretty sure Mr. Seo read what was on the screen.  _ It was Donghyuck’s turn to burn with shame. 

For the rest of the class, Donghyuck pulled up his hood and buried his face in his arms, his mind swimming. This whole situation was so painfully awkward. How do you react to your teacher finding out that you were gossipping about their private life? If you’re Donghyuck, you do your best to avoid any eye contact with said teacher and run as fast as you can from the situation. 

This school was a mess…

 

Now Johnny never really had a problem with his students poking their noses into his private life, especially when it came to his, Kun’s, and Taeyong’s relationship. Hell, the three of them would “accidentally” show some affection towards each other publicly to mess around with the kids, but this… One of his students walking in on his two boyfriends getting “frisky in the bathroom” was a little more than awkward. What were they even doing in a student bathroom? There was a faculty bathroom for a reason. And a storage closet. And empty classrooms. Needless to say, Johnny was a little peeved. 

“Babe what’s wrong?” It was finally the end of the day and all of the students had spilled out of their classrooms, trampling over each other to get out of the place they considered a prison. Taeyong had made his way to Johnny’s classroom, where he was busy filing all of his papers into a folder so he could grade them later. Johnny’s head lifted from the stack and pushed the wire rimmed glasses further up his nose to squint at Taeyong properly. 

“What’s wrong is that I confiscated Mark Lee’s phone,” he started vaguely. Taeyong threw him a questioning look.

“Mark Lee’s usually a good student, I agree that it’s weird, but why are you ignoring me?” Johnny huffed and finally shoved the folder into his open messenger, which sat on his chair. 

“He didn’t close his phone when he handed it to me because he panicked, so I caught a glimpse of a series of exchanges between him and two of his friends.” Johnny closed the bag and picked it up by the strap. Kun had finally wandered through the door then too. The science teacher wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Why does Johnny look so peeved?” he asked. Johnny sighed and waved his hand.

“Your little stunt in the bathroom was caught by a student,” he finally explained. Taeyong physically flinched and Kun coughed into his fist.

“Oh shit.” Johnny nodded and scrutinized his boyfriends.

“Oh shit indeed,” he replied. “You two really don’t know how to behave, do you?” Taeyong flushed all the way down to his neck.

“Junmyeon was using the staff bathroom and we were kind of in a rush,” he stuttered out. Johnny stepped closer to both of them. Kun looked at him head on. Johnny didn’t say anything as he stepped around them both and left the classroom. Taeyong let out a breath.

“You owe me a massage,” Kun whispered before pecking Taeyong on the cheek again. Taeyong scrunched his nose up. They were going to be in for a ride when they get home.

Taeyong was never irresponsible. Neither was Kun for that matter. Both of them took pride in their maturity and responsibility, but they both had to admit that that was not their finest moment. Sure, it was fun to confuse the kids, but scarring them was not something they aimed to do. 

But unlike Taeyong, Kun seemed to be having the time of his life being stared down by Johnny. It was stupid how it had come to this, really. Kun and Taeyong had wanted to rile Johnny up a little before the day ended, but it seemed they couldn’t coordinate for the life of them. So as soon as they got the chance, they took it and ran with it. Too bad Junmyeon had other plans and locked himself in the faculty restroom. Taeyong decided to just fuck it and dragged him to the nearest restroom and locked them both in a stall. It was in a moment of desperation but it ended up with he and Kun playing by Johnny’s knife's edge. 

“What did you guys even do because I refuse to believe that you two would actually get ‘frisky’ in a high school bathroom.” Johnny took his jacket off and set it on the hanger at the entrance of their apartment. 

“Is that what the get said we did? Get frisky?” Kun asked. He didn’t know kids still used terms like that. Taeyong wandered into their apartment after him and padded towards the kitchen after taking his shoes off. Kun followed in suit. Johnny took a seat at their counter Taeyong got some water into the kettle to make tea and Kun checked the fridge if they had anything to cook. It was so familiar to them, this everyday routine. 

“That’s what the text said, yeah.” Johnny sighed. Kun smiled at him gently from the fridge. Taeyong hummed as he turned the stove on, listening to his boyfriends talk.

“Then rest assured babe, the friskiest we got was an attempted hickey on Taeyong’s neck, but he swatted me away.” Kun pouted, recalling how Taeyong told him off. Taeyong rolled his eyes and turned around to pinch Kun’s butt.

“I still had one more class to teach, I couldn’t go around with a hickey on my neck,” he squawked. Kun pulled out a few vegetables from the fridge and sniffed, unbothered by Taeyong’s pinch.

“It wouldn’t even be that visible,” he whined. “Grab the chicken?” he added. Taeyong sighed as he did what Kun asked.

“Still you both should be more careful, these kids are really nosy.” Johnny took the opportunity to pull out the folder from his bag to start grading a few papers while his boyfriends made dinner.

“Honestly, it’s always those five juniors. Donghyuck, Mark, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin. Those other two freshmen they hang out with are both sweethearts though,” Taeyong pitched in, cutting the chicken in bits. Kun nodded in agreement.

“I expected better from Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark. They’re class representatives, you know? Renjun and Donghyuck on the other hand,” Kun laughed a little in endearment. He used to be like Renjun, so he couldn’t really blame them. “Not that I think it’s bad to be curious, but those five  _ gossip.  _ We’re lucky Donghyuck doesn’t let the gossip the ears of his boyfriend of his, Yukhei, though. That boy is a loud one.” Johnny groaned from his seat.

“Oh God, we’re no better than them right now. Quick! Change the subject!” he cried. Taeyong laughed and blew him a kiss.

“It’s human nature to gossip. Wasn’t gossip the start of the French Revolution?” Johnny made a face at Taeyong.

“If you’re referring to the Great Fear, then you’d be wrong because the start of the Revolution actually started with the Third Estate’s break—” Taeyong stuck his tongue out at Johnny. “Excuse me Mr. Lee, put that tongue back into your mouth.” Taeyong giggled and winked at him.

“Or what Mr. Seo? Do I get detention if I don’t pay attention?” Johnny smirked at him and slid his papers aside.

“Come here and find out what happens to people who disrespect me.” Kun looked up from where he was chopping vegetables and watched as how Taeyong rinsed his hands and practically skipped towards Johnny. Kun put the knife down and watched as his boyfriend climbed onto Johnny’s lap and kissed him. Taeyong cupped Johnny’s face between his hands and kissed him sweetly as the elder wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist. Kun watched with adoration in his eyes as Taeyong smiled into the kisses and Johnny did his best to breathe in between them. 

“Come on you both, dinner hasn’t been served yet, save dessert for later,” he joked. Taeyong laughed loudly and shook his head and got off of Johnny’s lap. Johnny sent Kun a flying kiss and Taeyong kissed Kun’s ear affectionately. 

In the end, it didn’t matter what the kids talked about, what they saw, or what they thought. Kun, Taeyong, and Johnny’s relationship was special to them. It was the perfect balance of blissful domesticity, mutual understanding, and playful banter. Everyone in the world could gossip but no one would really ever understand what they had. It wasn’t their business to know. So yes, the teachers would continue to mess with the teens, but in the end, what they had was sacred. Kun would be okay with never sharing his boyfriends with the world. The world didn’t have to know that they were in love, thank you very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> [catch me on tweeter](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)   
>  [harass me on cc](https://curiouscat.me/okae_then)


End file.
